roadtripperfandomcom-20200215-history
Angry Birds Adventures Re-Dubbed
The re-dubbed version of Angry Birds Adventures is selfexplanatory: I redubbed over the two episodes of ABA. However, it was never completed, and as such, not uploaded until over three years after March 2015 production in June 2018. Changes/Differences/Notes * Intro and Outro v6.4.1 has been added only because of the horribly late upload date of June 2018. * The GamesToonsPlus watermark has been added until the unfinished remainder of what was in the project timeline. * Intro v3.0, along with all the intro scenes, have been sped up with new text for GTP Classics, Angry Birds Adventures, and the original airdates of January 19th and 20th, 2013. * There is now background music full time, something not present in my other plush videos like How To Kill Linkin Loud. * I re-dubbed over Orange Bird myself. As a result, he sounds like a midget just like Yoshi. ** However, Red Bird still says Ivan (SPC2) plays as him. * Ice Bird now sounds like he's from the freakin' hood. * Red Bird doesn't get all pissy about Orange Bird not agreeing to fighting the pig. * DS Crunch sounds like he's raping the pig due to how strong the punching SFX sounds are and how fast they come by. * Pikachu Surf has been replaced with Pikachu talk and translation subtitles. * The pig now has a gorilla-like voice. * Darth Vader's NOOOO SFX exists when some characters are being thrown. * Orange Bird no longer says he'll see you later, and Red Bird no longer says ... * Reshiram and Zekrom were left intact. As such, they sound out of place and lower quality. * At the end of Segment 1 (Friends Meet Each Other), Ice Bird refers to me as GTP instead of SuperPCWizKid, and the google site is changed to spcsnivywiki (the SPC Snivy-GTP Wiki) from superpcwizkidwebsite (SuperPCWizKid's Website of Awesomeness) * The snake is now referred to as the Stupid Snake by Hood (Ice) Bird, instead of the Seviper Snake. * Orange Bird now makes an additional fourth wall break, saying the snake is the whole reason why Angry Birds Adventures has to be remade. ** However, during this part, there's a really jerky loop due to Orange Bird talking longer than in the original video. * The snake now makes actual hissing noises. As noted above, that's the whole reason I re-dubbed Angry Birds Adventures. * A fourth wall break has been removed. In the original version, Ice Bird brought up a SuperPCWizKid2 video from "last year". * The flashback to Classic Sonic Meets Super Red Bird has also been re-dubbed. ** Paper Bird now makes different retarded noises. ** The Chacarron (now high quality) and Angry Birds Rap play at the same time. * Paper Bird now says he'll never get to Tenerife. This was inspired by BigYoshiFan's Tenerife Vacation in 2014. In the original version, he said he'll never get into Japan. * The Angry Birds cheers have been re-dubbed too, due to the original video's pitch shifting during the cheers. * Red Bird says Paper Bird makes good lunch. This was dinner in the original version. * Orange Bird now has a crazy reaction for candy when Red Bird says there's candy inside the crumpled up Paper Bird. * Some audio files didn't copy over correctly during the window/storm scene. * The Pokémon BW Season 14 theme song has been replaced with GlitchXCity's Hoenn Elite Four Remix. * Red Bird says that the storms that happen are usually in the Midwestern United States, and they're flying from Finland to Rio. In the original version, he said there isn't a storm. * Red Bird got pissy again about Orange Bird saying they aren't in the sky in the original version- this was cut out. * In the original version, Orange Bird said the plane crashes with Red Bird getting pissy about it. The latter said he will stop the clip to start with the next one. This is removed in the re-dub. * Ice Bird got pissy too in the original version with no patience. This was changed to him calmly saying he must stay patient. * Orange Bird said he will turn into an air bag if the other birds keep hurting him. This was also removed in the re-dub. * A SpongeBob-esque French Narrator ripoff has taken the place of the Movie Maker time card and 8 hours later scene. ** The latter scene featured my Pokemon anime T-shirt in the original version, this was replaced in the re-dub. In the original version, I did my irrelevant crap talking about Snivy being my favorite Pokemon on the shirt. * The rest of the video was never finished. As such, superpcwizkid website is still shown at the end of Segment 2 (Off to Rio). * SuperSkarmory's Michael Jackson Beat It Interruption is leftover audio in the timeline that most likely hints to an ending screen. It is then followed by Outro v6.4.1. Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:SuperPCWizKid Category:GamesToonsPlus